


I Believe There's Something In You

by onethingsuniversal



Category: The Prom (2020), The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Parenthood, Principal Hawkins being really proud of his fav lesbians, Proud parent, changes, not sure how else to tag this but i'll probably add to it if i think of anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28947438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onethingsuniversal/pseuds/onethingsuniversal
Summary: In the moment Tom felt a strange sense of completion, a comfort in knowing that at least some of the things he had tried to instil in her over the years would be passed down to the new life. Just by turning up to his job like he was contracted to all those years ago and offering the most basic, unwavering support for a scared, broken teenager, he’d had the opportunity to impact not just her but her entire family.orTom Hawkins basically becomes a substitute father for Emma and Alyssa and subsequently their daughter.orGrandpa Hawkins
Relationships: Alyssa Greene & Tom Hawkins, Alyssa Greene/Emma Nolan, Dee Dee Allen/Tom Hawkins, Tom Hawkins & Emma Nolan (The Prom Musical)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 37





	I Believe There's Something In You

**Author's Note:**

> ok so i rewatched the film and we can all agree the keegan single handedly saved it with his hawkins portrayal which then inspired this.
> 
> this is quite different to what i'd usually write (but it's also still pretty rosie heavy so i guess it's not thaaat different) so i really hope you enjoy it. there's quite a lot about barry being emma's father figure but i genuinely prefer this take, i feel like he'd be better for the more serious sides of it plus him and a baby might be the cutest thing i have ever written.
> 
> shoutout to kate ofc for encouraging me or whatever (im slightly mad bcos she skips take it from an old man and all the other excellent grandpa mt songs (including we look to you (i know i hate that too)) so she's not getting her usual boat full of praise)
> 
> (title from take it from an old man, from waitress)(it isn't tswift i know i'm sorry)

Teaching had always been Tom Hawkins calling, ever since he’d been at school himself, he had always wanted to be a teacher, but it wasn’t until after college that he decided on specifically being a high school teacher. After many years bouncing around various public schools he settled at James Maddison High School, where he began to climb the ranks. Starting out as an English teacher who was far more passionate about whatever classic the curriculum guided him to teach than all of his students combined were was certainly trying at times to say the least and he doubted whether it was truly the right path for him more often than he would have liked too. But once he got appointed principal every hour spent grading poorly written papers and every fight that he’d had to break up in the hallway became worth it. He could finally make a difference in those small-town kids that he’d been striving to do for the longest time. As a teacher he couldn’t officially have favourites, he was proud of all of the students he’d gotten to know over his time but after the whole prom fiasco there were two that stuck out a little more than the rest. It had been the biggest challenge of his career, facing the fire-breathing PTA with seemingly outrageous views on a topic that, if he’d had it his way, would never have caused an issue in the first place- but it had been so so worth it. 

He’d first grown fond of Emma when the first set of rumours regarding her sexuality had gone around. Of course, being the liberal, fairly open-minded man he was, this wasn’t an issue to him at all, he saw every student as equal to one another no matter what qualifiers they possessed, but he would be naïve to say he didn’t see how she quickly became alienated, how snide comments turned to shoves in the hallway and how a once confident girl was shoved back into her shell. As the bullying got worse there was only so much he could do to combat it, for close minded bigots these bullies were good at covering their tracks and as per the policy he’d written he needed to see something with his own eyes before any punishment could be served not to mention the outroar it would definitely cause, and he only ever saw the effects of it on Emma. She’d never confess, and he knew that, so instead he’d discretely try to check in on her as much as possible, offering his office up as a safe place for her to talk and trying to make it clear that he could support her no matter what she was scared might happen if she told him about the troubles she faced. When news broke that she’d been kicked out his heart had all but shattered into a million pieces, he didn’t want to pry but he’d taken a more forward step than his previous efforts and invited her directly into his office- not through the school speaker system of course, she was already struggling enough she didn’t need that embarrassment in addition.

From that encounter where Emma hadn’t even had to say a word for Tom to understand her anguish, he had more formally taken her under his wing and the pair met for a lunchbreak a week when the girl would share nuggets of information about her music related hobbies and the teacher would tell tales of his trips to New York. The two bonded in an unspoken sort of way, Emma knew that she had somebody on her side and by the time senior prom rolled around they made quite the team fighting for equality. He knew it was unprofessional of him, but he had seen how happy the unlikely pair made each other and he had his fingers and toes crossed that they’d survive the strains of college when they moved to New York in the fall in each other’s tow. College had not been a decision taken lightly by either of them, he’d spent countless advisory sessions trying to guide them as best he could and he just hoped it would pay off, for both of them.

Maybe it was his secret well-wishes, or just the fact that their relationship was sturdier than most of the middle-aged couples he knew- but the girls did in fact get through the stress of the four years, under him and DeeDee’s watchful eyes. She’d moved to Indiana with him, trading in the lights and stardom for a second attempt at love but the girls moving into their first apartment post-school together made for a great excuse to head up to the city where dreams were made to visit them around each passing holiday season. Some might think it strange that their principal and his accompanying narcissist turned up to their quaint residence every now and then with little to no notice, but Emma and Alyssa adored the time that they spent together because it felt like more of family experience than either of them had known in their lives.

In what might as well have been a blink of an eye he was tearing open the envelope to a long-anticipated, classy looking (definitely Alyssa’s influence) wedding invitation. Sure, he’d known it was coming for a while- Emma had pulled him aside to show her the ring she’d picked out the last time he saw her, you should know that that was the most privileged he had ever felt. Then two weeks the news had been broken to him by his screeching girlfriend who was waving her phone around madly, he hadn’t needed to know what the image being wafted in front of his face was to know what had happened. His heart felt fit to burst as he eventually saw a photo of the two of them wrapped in each other’s arms, engagement rings on each of their left ring fingers and wide grins on their faces. It made Tom chuckle that it had happened in a way that was so perfectly them, he later learnt from further investigation they’d both decided on the same evening to propose and had barely been able to hold their laughter in to ask the question at the stereotyped induced irony.

Their wedding had been perfect, hints of their inclusive prom were tastefully scattered throughout in the means of navy table runners and delicate lilac flowers tucked into Emma’s buttonhole that matched Alyssa’s beautiful bouquet. It was full circle in the most familiar, wonderful way and Tom was so glad that he’d got to be there and share the special day with his former students. Seeing them so elated and in love was everything he could have hoped for for them. And being part of Emma’s ‘bride’s men’ made him appreciate his job in a new kind of way because, he realised, if he hadn’t stuck with it those first long-winded years of lesson planning and parent-teacher conferences, he wouldn’t have ever gotten the pleasure of watching the girls grow up, together, into the women they became, let alone be a part of the actual wedding party.

Though nothing would quite have been able to prepare him for the next major news they shared with the couple. Naturally, in his mind children followed marriage, but it wouldn’t have been his place to pry at any time after the two tied the knot, so when they finally did share the very exciting secret with him, he was so incredibly pleased for them. It had been simple; they’d given him and DeeDee a ‘gift’ over dinner one evening and in the box was a tiny onesie that made him doubt the expanses of his biology knowledge- surely something couldn’t be that tiny. It had taken them a few minutes to connect the dots as the expecting-moms looked on them fondly, but once they worked it out, they’d promptly excitedly congratulated them, as they were filled in on the finer details. Something about knowing the basic limitations that they would face around actually conceiving a child in the first place, and everything they’d gone through to get to that point made it even more intense of a joy. This was something that they wanted, and he was so glad they got to have it. He assumed they would be incredible parents. They were two of the kindest, hardest working and incredible people he’d known, and he would bet money that they would do everything in their power to make sure their future child had an upbringing as far away as possible from the trauma that they’d both faced before they’d even reached adulthood.

The news of baby Rosie’s arrival was nothing far from magical. A picture of the tiny bundle, that Tom could already see a thousand of Alyssa’s features in, asleep peacefully on Emma’s lap captioned with a confirmation that both her and Alyssa were doing well, alongside an open invitation to New York for them to come and meet the new addition might just have been the best text he had ever received. Although he’d never had kids himself, Emma and Alyssa had basically become daughters to him over the years and he presumed this was as close as it got to hearing about the arrival of a grandchild. He really was over the moon for them and he couldn’t wait until they would make the trip up to see them.

He didn’t openly admit it, but Tom Hawkins was a sucker for a newborn baby. There was something in their innocence and lack of understanding of life’s heartaches that was so serene. A fresh canvas yet to be painted upon, a lump of clay ready to be expertly crafted by the bounds of life. The baby was almost a week old by the time they arrived at the Nolan-Greene residence- he’d taken on a more senior, part time position in the previous year as retirement loomed ever closer for him. The new parents, although clearly sleep deprived and running off of adrenaline and coffee, had seemingly settled into the new way of life pretty smoothly. He wasn’t surprised by this, but he was endlessly proud of the new little family because despite not having his own experience to base it off of, he knew it couldn’t have been easy for them. As they chatted the snoozing baby was passed round, from DeeDee and then Trent (who’s own visit had lined up with there’s, the afternoon serving as a little bit of a reunion) and then finally to Tom. He carefully took the quiet baby from Emma’s steady hands, acknowledging the odd change in dynamic and desperate not to wake her up if not for the exhausted parents but for his own slightly selfish thought that the piercing screams could force him to have to hand Rosie back to one of her moms earlier than he’d like.

He took a silent moment to look down and appreciate the perfectly formed features of the face of the baby he was holding carefully in his arms, from the sweet button nose to the slight little furrowed brow that he’d seen on Alyssa’s face one too many times. He admired the baby before speaking up, not sure if he was interrupting any conversation around him having been sucked into what could only be described as a chance since having her placed in his arms. 

“She’s perfect girls. You did such a good job.” He praised, unable to knock the ‘proud teacher’ tone he was sure he’d used when referring to a particularly well written essay at some point in his past.

The familiar tone seemed to revert both Emma and Alyssa back to giddy honour-roll teenagers that he had once known as they blushed lightly and looked shyly between him and themselves, it was oddly nostalgic and it made the man feel very old indeed, since when had they grown up from anything other than those lovesick kids.

“Thank you, Principal Hawkins.” They echoed, giggling like schoolgirls at the silliness.

“How many times do I have to tell you, it’s Tom to you now- I’m literally holding your baby.” he corrected fondly with a shake of his head, it was a habit, he understood that but surely after the time outside of their school careers that he’d known them for, as adults and equals, that they could be on an entirely first-name basis.

Alyssa was the first to respond, unsurprisingly, once a teacher’s pet always a teacher’s pet.

“You’re right, Sorry Tom- nope, still weird” she said with a laugh, leaning back in her seat on the couch. Emma laughed at the awkward interaction, keeping an eye on the still sleeping baby in his arms. She trusted him completely, that didn’t help the fact that every motherly instinct was telling her to snatch her baby back into her arms, but her old teacher was clearly enjoying the baby cuddles, who would blame him, so she settled on keeping her eyes firmly latched on her.

“Don’t laugh Nolan, you’re just as bad. Maybe you will actually call me by my name, as long as your moms don’t have anything to do with it.” Tom teased, directing his second sentence softly down to the unbothered infant, hoping to relax Emma just a little bit as he’d noted the rather intent glare and assumed it was something to do with him having her daughter.

“Whatever you say- Principal Hawkins.” Emma grinned back as they caught eyes again.

In the moment Tom felt a strange sense of completion, a comfort in knowing that at least some of the things he had tried to instil in her over the years would be passed down to the new life. Just by turning up to his job like he was contracted to all those years ago and offering the most basic, unwavering support for a scared, broken teenager, he’d had the opportunity to impact not just her but her entire family. There was nothing he was more grateful for than that, and he couldn’t wait to see who their daughter would become in a similar way to how he’d been witness to the changes that landed them with her in their lives forever.

Getting to watch Rosie grow so quickly through means of occasional trips to see them in person and photos and videos that filled in the missed milestones had become the administrator’s favourite pastime. The now two-year-old was of course adorable, what toddler wasn’t, but the thing that really stuck out to him was how he saw his own pride reflected in the faces of Emma and Alyssa every time the girl learnt something new. Tom quickly gained a huge soft spot for the toddler, every time him and Dee Dee would visit, he would spend almost all of his time with her- he’d read her books and play with whatever educational toy he had felt the need to buy her in that instance. He loved seeing how her tiny mind worked in a way that was so different from the teenagers that he was used to interacting with throughout the week. Something else that was fascinating about her was how alike she was to Alyssa, besides from just looks wise. He found himself biting his tongue to hold back laughter as he shared a knowing look with Emma whilst being lectured in babbles and broken sentences about her favourite stuffed animal or why they should go to the park. The child was nothing but Alyssa in miniature, it made him feel almost a little bad for Emma. He’d dealt with an indignant, opinionated Alyssa trying to get a drip of funding for a new school initiative or a bigger classroom for debate club to call home- it was never easy. 

“Grampy Tom- tell me mommy mama.” Rosie asked, looking up expectantly at the balding man who was smiling at the term of endearment. Dee Dee had insisted to be known as just that, exaggerating that any mention of ‘Grandma’ would age her far beyond her time, but Tom had jumped at the opportunity when the parents had offered after being worried that their daughter had a distinct lack of grandparents.

“Hmm? I’m not sure what you mean Rosie, can you try asking again?” He said patiently, it was unlucky for her, but he didn’t speak fluent toddler considering she was the only one he knew. Alyssa recognised the frustrated glare in the girl’s eyes and quickly interjected from where she was sat on the couch with Emma and Dee Dee, not wanting anything to escalate.

“She wants you to tell her a story about Emma and I,, uh-Tom” Alyssa translated, stumbling slightly at the name that still felt foreign in her mouth all these years on. Luckily, she was one of two people, both of which were within a two-metre radius, that could actually make sense of what Rosie was trying to say, and the toddler nodded enthusiastically as she politely thanked her mommy. Tom was impressed, it would have taken him at least a few more questions to even get close to that concise of an answer- not that he could be blamed, toddler-talk was hardly a class taught in high school.

“Certainly Rosie! Which one would you like… the big prom party?” he asked her animatedly, seeing both of her parents smile from the corner of his eye. They’d asked him at the time if they’d ever be able to live the event down, and even then he had been able to guarantee that they would in fact not be able too- clearly that still rung true.

“Yes pwease! Yes pwease!” Rosie replied, clambering up onto the man’s lap so she could listen intently to every word he would have to say regarding the matter. 

Tom told a slightly dumbed down version of the tale to enraptured toddler, smiling at the familiar wonder in her eyes. He decided on skipping the blatant bigotry and emphasising the lavender layers of tulle that her mommy had worn, and the way her mama’s shiny pants dazzled under the disco-ball to make it more palatable for the toddler- he was a former English teacher after all, words were certainly his forte.

As he recounted the ground-breaking event, he couldn’t help but let his mind wander to everything that had led up to this point, avid toddler upon his knee listening carefully to his flamboyant descriptions of that very prom that had ended up being the main catalyst for everything he had now. He had always loved his job, ever since he started it, just for the fact that he got to share his passions with his students, but it had also rewarded him in ways he never would have expected in a million years when he first entered the classroom all those years ago. Through teaching he had found not only his voice that he used to empower those who were unable to do so for themselves, but also his partner, the couple sat beside her, and subsequently a granddaughter whom he cherished endlessly. He had found his family and he couldn’t be more grateful for that.

**Author's Note:**

> i really hoped you liked this one! i know it's not too similar to the more recent of my works but it is still super cute so i hope that makes up for it!
> 
> comments & kudos are always appreciated :)


End file.
